


I Still Want My Sweater Back

by Bellecesca



Series: Solangelo Week 2k18 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I know this is shitty I only posted it bc my friend said it was good, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellecesca/pseuds/Bellecesca
Summary: In which Nico steals all of Will’s sweaters and Will wants them back





	I Still Want My Sweater Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad writing but I’m posting it anyways so enjoy the dumpster fire

Having a roommate wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Especially when you’re roommate was a certain emo dork who had been stealing your sweaters for a while. At first I was kind of happy about Nico stealing my clothes, he only did that when he considered you a friend, though at this point it was frustrating because I was running out of shirts and have probably been wearing the same one for 3 days straight. That tooootally had nothing to do with the fact that I had forgotten to do the laundry for the 2nd time this month. Admittedly I liked seeing Nico in my clothes. I mean, I have eyes it’s, not hard to tell that he’s cute. Lou Ellen would’ve called him MySpace circa 2008 hot. Which was somewhat true, with his pale skin and dark hair and eyes he fit the bill for your everyday emo kid.  
Now don’t get me wrong it’s not like I was into him or something, he was a little trash gremlin who ate all the food in the mini fridge and refused to get out of bed every morning. He was also uncultured swine who didn’t know what Glee was but that’s not the point. I checked my watch. “Shit,” I murmured, “I’m late for class!”

*Time skip bc I’m too lazy to write a class scene*

 

Nico sat in the cafeteria with Hazel and Co.™, which wasn’t surprising in slightest. Of course he was wearing my sweater, what else would he be wearing it’s not like he has his own clothes, no that’s ridiculous! I walked over to their table.  
“Hey, Will—“  
I got right to the point, “I want my sweater back.”  
Nico looked shocked, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“That’s a lie and you know it, you don’t even like yellow!”  
He glared at me. So I definitely wasn’t going to get my sweater back anytime soon. I was probably going to have to pry it from his cold, dead hands, which I was very willing to do at this point.  
I gave him my most threatening look, “Nico, if you don’t give me my sweater back I will pry it from your cold dead hands.”  
“Bite me.”  
I was seriously considering it until Percy spoke.

“I spy with my little eye something that begins with ‘S’.”  
Annabeth rolled her eyes, “What? The sky.” She deadpanned  
“No,” he said as if it was obvious, “Sexual tension.”  
She slapped him. Hazel stifled a chuckle while Nico blushed furiously. Heat rose to my cheeks, I probably looked like a tomato. I wanted to strangle Percy, though I mostly felt like digging a hole and dying.  
Nico glowered at him, “I’ll get you for this.”  
Percy didn’t look all that concerned. Nico then remembered his shame and ducked under the table. I shit you not, he sat under the table for the remaining minutes of lunch looking like he wanted to erase himself. He checked the time and and walked to his next class. I ran after him.  
“Hey Nico!”  
He turned around and I caught up to him.  
“Why were you so flustered at lunch anyways, it was just a stupid joke.”  
I regretted asking that question instantly. He stared me down, looking like he wanted to break my jaw. He did something even less expected; he kissed me. It was the kind of kiss that felt never ending. I put my hands on his hips. The air seemed to warm around us, the kiss was so intense that for a second I forgot my own name.  
I smiled down at him, “I still want my sweater back.”  
“Shut up.”


End file.
